Input and output devices must be connected to industrial automation systems in order to run said systems; this is known as process interfacing. Output devices (monitoring devices) include e.g. check lights, alphanumeric or graphical displays, which inform the system operator about the current system state. Input devices (operator devices) include e.g. switches, rotary knobs or keyboards for alphanumeric input, which allow the operator to act on the system.